Innocence
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Her innocence is what made me smile. What made me happy. Her innocence is what I wanted,and I took it. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z,only Cheku belongs to me. Unless I hold Akira Toriyama at gunpoint and demand it...Just kidding... On with the story**

**But one more thing... This story is rated M for lemon.**

* * *

Cheku.

Sweet,innocent little Cheku.

She's perfect.

Well not perfect,But in my eyes she is.

She's beautiful,strong and innocent.

Her innocence is what made her Cheku.

Her innocence is what I wanted.

And what I took.

/~/~/

It was around the '9 days of peice' week.

Dad and Mom had decided to spend time together,leaving me and her alone. Usually,Krillan would stop by and check on us,but that was when we were younger.

We're old enough to be alone now.

And alone time with my sister is just what I needed.

''Gohan!'' Dad cried. I came running down and asked my dad what he needed.

''Your mother and I are going out,so You and Cheku are gonna be alone. Is that ok?''

_Perfect._

I try to hide my smirk. ''Yeah Dad,It'll be fune.''

With that,they leave.

I lock the door and close the windows,just in case.

When mom and dad 'Went out' is usually meant there not gonna come back until the next day. We had 7 days left before the Cell Games that stupid green android was holding.

Now,Cheku and I were alone.

Finally.

/~/~/

I've been feeling this way for awhile.

You know,that feeling when you 'Lust' for somebody.

And that somebody is Cheku.

I know,I know she's my sister.

But still I can't help it.

If you knew her,you'd feel the same way to.

She was beautiful.

No,not beautiful.

Perfect,sexy and lovely.

Everything a guy would want in a girl.

Everything _I_ want.

/~/~/

I can't stop watching her.

She's sleeping.

Her long,thick eyelashes kissing her cheek. Her hands cuddled to her chest,hiding the curves of her breasts. Her short silky night gown,brushed up against her waist,letting me se her nice,slender legs.

You know,it's funny.

She's only 13,yet she's got the body of a model.

Well,Vegeta had always said saiyans hit puberty early.

She shitfs in her sleep alittle bit,letting out a soft noise. it's cute.

I can't help but touch her.

At first I was just caress on the cheek,then it turned to more.

I started to caress all over her body,well,more like touching.

My hands moved from the roundness to her breasts,to the curves of her waist.

My hands stop on her nice,full butt.

And I can't help but...

Squeeze.

Cheku jerks awake,her big green eyes wide.

She looks around,confused,then she spots me.

''Gohan,what are you doing.'' She asked innocently.

Damn that sweet innocence!

I stare at her,eyeing her body up and down,and I smirk at her.

Without a word,I left.

/~/~/

Man,I almost lost myself out there.

Thankfully,she woke up just before I could do anything else.

Man, I'm starting to lose control.

I just need some fresh air,that's it.

I walk outside,almost being blinded by the bright light of the moon.

The Full Moon.

Just what I need.

On full moons,Vegeta mentioned that any seen feeling some hint of lust,would snap and go after the one they lusted for.

They lost themselves,and contol.

Like I am.

I rush back inside, just before I couldn't be put under the Moon's lustful spell.

But I already was.

I sat on the couch,watching TV.

Just then,Cheku came,wearing a robe.

She sat next to me,laying her head on my chest.

''Hi _brother.''_ She purrs in my ear in an somewhat seductive tone. She smirks when she felt my body tense.

I managed to say ''Hey,sis.''

She smiles at me. She then starts rubbing my chest,feeling the muscles.

''My, your so muscular!'' she said,winking at me.

I couldn't help but blush and get hard.

Suddenly,her hands slip between my legs,and slowly starts rubbing the buldge. I let out a low groan.

''You like that,don't you?'' She asked seductively in my ear.

She wasn't acting so innocent anymore.

That's when I snapped.

I pounce on her,grinding against her to where she could feel my hardness pressed agianst her thigh.

I smash my lips on hers,tasting her sweet cherry lips.

She shoves her tongue in my mouth,which I gladly excepted.

Our tongues wandered each other's mouth,tasting each other's flavor. She tasted like strawberries.

Her arms are around tightly around my neck,deepening the kiss.

She whimpers when I pulled away, and began a trail of hot kisses down her soft neck.

She moans loudly,and runs her hands through my spiky blonde hair.

I start to pull off her robe,revealing her black lacy bra and panties that Bulma got her for her birthday.

I continued to kiss down her neck and I stop at her chest,my hands sneak behind her and I unclip the bra,revealing her large,round perky breasts.

I kiss down to her breast,and began to lick the juicy nipples,while my hand played with the other nipple,she started teasing me to, stroking my hard manhood through my GI,causing me to give a low growl.

My hands make their way to her panties and with one yank,there off. Now she's laying fully naked in front of me. She reaches out to grab my blue belt,she unties it and yanks my pants down along with my boxers. She then pulls me into a kiss,and tugs at my top,and I pull it off. She rubs her hands all over my muscular chest,and teases my nipples. I then started to suck her neck, leaving a hickey. My hands once again,rub all over her body and I start teasing her clit a little bit. She groans and began to grope my manhood. I let out a deep growl,and I start grinding on her,rubbing it against the tip of her already wet opening.

Without a warning, I push myself inside her. She gasps,but grasps my shoulders and begs me to go faster. I start rocking in and out of her,her soft moans music to my ears.

''G-Gohan,p-please!'' She whimpers,her nails digging into my flesh.

I smirk. ''Please what?''

''FUCK ME HARDER!'' She yells,pulling me into a deep kiss. I obeyed,and started to thrust at a speed nobody else could handle. She lays there,her black hair spread on the pillow. Some of it clung to her sweaty face,and she was panting,it made her look like a sex goddess.

I feel her muscles tense,and she came,as did I. We both let out loud moans,as we come together.

I fall beside her,panting wildly.

After a few minuets, we fall asleep,naked and in each others arms.

I have a smile on my face,satisfied.

Who knew innocence could turn someone on so much?

**The End.**

* * *

**Well that was random. I was bored and I couldn't think of anything else to write. My other story I will update tomorrow at the least.  
**

**Review,please! :)  
**


End file.
